Welcome to Korea
by boomztick
Summary: As of right now, this is a continuing story about a love-triangle between Hawkeye, BJ, and a new character of my own creation named Bonnie. NO Hawkeye/BJ. Have fun, kids!
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie stepped off of the helicopter, her silvery hair whipping across her face. Ducking beneath the rotating blades before they had a chance to chop her head off, the surgeon waddled towards the hanger. Gravel and dust danced in a complicated pattern in her vision. Gasping audibly, she rubbed her dirt-encrusted eyes and turned her back to the wind. A moment later the power on the copter was shut off and the pilot joined her.

Pulling off the headphones, he shielded his eyes from the spray and grabbed her elbow to steer her through the hanger. "This way, captain," he said gruffly, pulling her through a few more doors and finally into the sun again. He tossed her bag to her and waved down a passing jeep. "Where is the 4077 mash jeep?" he asked. "There's a new surgeon for them." The corporal's eyes passed over Bonnie before turning in his seat, looking for the car that would take her to her new post.

"Um. I do believe I saw the men from that car," he explained, pointing at an empty transporter, "go into that bar." Bonnie's eyes followed the man's finger and sighed inwardly. Already feeling her temper beginning to show, she marched towards the bar, her brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. What were they thinking? Was this how to welcome a new surgeon?

Bonnie firmly pushed the door open after glancing at the sign placed precariously over the tent. There would be no one but high-ranking officers in this bar. As soon as she stepped in and closed the door, a puff of cigarette smoke was blown into her face. She angrily pushed her way past the captain and into the middle of the bar. Milling around, nearly fifty servicemen were taking glances at her and drinking from full bottles. Ignoring all of them, she glided over to the bartender. "What'll you be havin'?" he asked, setting down a shot glass he had been busily cleaning. Bonnie sat down at the bar beside a man with his back turned to her, and pursed her lips, deep in thought.

The bartender leaned on the worn, wooden counter. Brilliant white teeth shone from underneath his graying beard. "Make up your mind, ma'am; I haven't got all day." When Bonnie didn't immediately answer, he stood back and crossed his burly arms. "What're you wantin', anyways?"

Bonnie stopped looking around and gazed with bated breath at the bartender. "I'm looking for the men of mash 4077. I'm the new surgeon, and I expected them to be waiting for me outside. A corporal pointed me to this bar where he saw them go," she told him over steepled fingers. "Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Not two stools away, a man with luminous black hair poked his head around the man with his back to Bonnie. "Did I just hear you say mash 4077?" he asked. Bonnie regarded the man with bright eyes, perhaps he was part of the company? He had beautiful pitch-black hair that rushed in waves over his head. Under side-swept bangs he watched her curiously with deep green eyes. _Irish, _she figured. She trailed her eyes lazily over his face and neck. His nose was hooked and long, and his skin was tan and taut. But the tan-ness of his skin was not from the sun, it was completely natural. _And Italian, _she added to her mental notes. _Odd, but normal. _

"Yes, actually," she replied, her tone friendly. "Are you one of the men who's supposed to come pick me up?"

At soon as she confirmed that she was the new surgeon, the man she was sitting next to turned to face her as well. He was tall and lanky, thin and strong-looking. His hair gleamed translucently in the light, his bright blue eyes soft and friendly. The man's face was friendly, his long jaw split from his face with a little smile. He was young and still full of life, the Italian seemed like he was sick of the war. "Lucky we found you," he said suddenly, the small smile cracking wider across his face. "Captain Butler? We weren't given a first name or a gender, so this is a happy surprise. "

Bonnie smiled at him; this one she liked. Another head popped around in between the Italian's and the young man's. This was the youngest-looking man in the room. He had a baby face, and was even shorter than Bonnie. Light brown eyes widened when they saw her. His mannerisms were young and eager-to-please. Although this was a commander's bar, it was clear this man was not a ranking officer. He had a jumpy attitude and looked a bit out place. Everyone else was poised, yet he slumped and watched doggedly around to make sure he wasn't suspected. "Oh no! You're early," he said, his eyes screwing up painfully. "S-sorry captain! We should have been outside. Oh gosh. Can I take your bag?" Without asking, he lunged forward and pried her bag from her fingers. "Maybe we should go," he then suggested, holding her bag like a shield, his eyes still darting around.

"Calm down, Radar," said the Italian, slapping him lightly in the shoulder. "The captain might want a drink."

"Oh. Oh of course," he said, but shut up immediately when the bartender shot him an odd look. "Stop treating me like an inferior," he mumbled to the Italian.

"Well then, stop acting like an inferior," he said sweetly back. "Anyways. Are you ready to go, Captain?" he addressed Bonnie now, his lower lip disappearing into his mouth with a small sucking motion.

Bonnie slid off of the stool and nodded. "Call me Bonnie, never captain. And yes, I am most certainly ready. I'll follow you, Sergeant," she said, her eyes snapping wickedly to Radar.

"Sergeant?" he asked, but caught on not a moment later. "Of course!" and he bustled out of the bar, obviously happy to be out of such a crowded, egotistical room. Radar walked-jogged to the jeep and threw her bag in the back. The motor turned over with ease. Bonnie smiled softly, her eyes glazing over slightly. The Italian stood sandwiched between Bonnie and the tall man. His arms hung loosely by his side, one of his fingers playing with a fringe that had come loose from his army-issue pants.

"Eager, much?" Bonnie asked, regarding Radar's jerky attitude.

"Yes. He's been waiting a week for your arrival," answered the tall man. "I'm surprised he didn't notice your copter coming in. We nicknamed him 'Radar' for his uncanny hearing abilities." A moment later, he added "I'm BJ, but you can Captain BJ Hunnicutt for short. And this is Captain Hawkeye Pierce. We were sent to get you….actually we weren't but we went along anyways. We always like fresh blood."

"That and we get free drinks in the officer's bar," added Hawkeye.

"Naturally," Bonnie quietly agreed. "Hawkeye. Is that 'Hawkeye' from Last of the Mohicans? I used to love reading that book as a child." She smiled, catching the surgeon's eye; it was obvious she was right with her guess.

"Yes. My father only ever read that book, he nicknamed me Hawkeye after the Deerslayer," he replied, watching as Radar drove up to them. His demeanor became quiet, his eyes watching her with curiosity. "What was your name, again?"

"Bonnie Butler," she answered shortly, her weight shifting feet. Radar sure was taking a long time. When she looked up at the jeep, Radar was busy talking to an officer that had a general's star. "Um. Should we help him?"

"Nah. He's fine," assured BJ. "Bonnie Blue Eyes. Bonnie Butler. Like Gone With the Wind…"

"Sorry?" said Bonnie. She wasn't sure if she had heard him right. Gone With the Wind was easily her favorite book, and her namesake. She had such beautiful slate-blue eyes, her parents had named her 'Bonnie' and called her exactly what BJ had just said. "Yeah…my parents named me after her. It's their favorite book. They have four copies, and one of them is a first edition." She smiled at the memory. "It's kind of like a Bible to them, to come to think of it."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, and then Radar roared up to them in a jeep. They let her climb in the back first, Hawkeye settled beside her, and BJ sat up front with Radar to navigate. Before they set off, Radar started and turned around and ejaculated "Welcome to Korea, Captain!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie leaned back, the metal of the hot seat digging uncomfortably into her tailbone. The hot, Korean sun beat down, but every so often a chilling breeze would wash over the plains. She drew her legs to her seat and crossed them, staring at the countryside. They were now a good twenty miles away from the landing strip, and another fifty miles from camp 4077. The jeep was louder than a thousand bull stampede, so it was hard to hear each other. The two surgeons were relaxing as much as they could in the Iron Maiden, but their positions seemed very convincing. Everyone except Radar were calm and comfortable, but there was a reason Radar was so tense.

"There's a storm coming," he kept muttering. "I can hear the thunder…"

"Radar. There is no thunder," Hawkeye repeated. "It's probably just a huge North Korean unit marching towards us."

"Don't joke like that, sir!" Radar cried indignantly. "I can hear it. Why do you think I'm called Radar?"

Bonnie nervously raised her eyes to the clear, blue sky. There were only a couple fluffy white patches that littered the heavens. Shrugging, she leaned back again, and closed her eyes contentedly. "How long have you two worked in the 4077?" she asked the surgeons.

"I've been here about a year and a half, and BJ has been here about six months," replied Hawkeye, his fingers picking lazily at the chipping paint. "Strictly meatball surgery, nothing more."

Bonnie nodded when Pierce explained what sort of surgery they would be doing. "I've done that sort of surgery before. But since the troops moved too far away for my old unit to be of any help, I was moved here. I used to be a nurse because they didn't think it was my rightful place as a surgeon, but after saving four soldiers, I think I convinced them I would be more helpful as a surgeon. I don't have time for sexist dogs, not while there's a war going –" she broke off in mid-sentence as a loud pop sounded from below the vehicle. Groaning, the car swerved and stopped dead. In such a heavy car like this, there was no way they would be able to go without all four wheels.

Radar killed the engine and looked at the two other men in the car. "Oh gosh. We're in enemy territory. How are we going to change the tire like this?" he asked, his eyes flickering between the two.

"Well," started an exasperated Hawkeye. "The tire won't just repair itself. BJ?" He quickly alighted from the jeep and knelt by the tire. "Can you get me the tools in the back?" He wiped his greasy hands on his pants after attempting to loosen the hubcap by himself. BJ, too, jumped out, holding a jack and a wrench. He passed Pierce the tools and rolled out the wheel. When Hawkeye began to loosen the hubcap, Bonnie stayed his hand.

Shaking her head, Bonnie pulled at his fingers, and pushed it the other way. "You were tightening it," she explained when she saw the look on his face. "Here, I don't mind helping." She slid gracefully from the jeep, BJ catching her hand in his when it slipped. Smiling, she knelt beside the Hawkeye and took the wrench. Wiping a bit of the dirt off of the tire, she made short work of the lug nuts, tossing them in her captain's hat. "Pull of the tire, gentlemen," she requested, standing back up.

It was hotter than all hell out in Korea. She unbuttoned her uniform shirt and ran a hand over the white tee beneath it. Bonnie nodded to a group of passing farm-men, sweat flying from their foreheads. In turn, they all nodded back. At least some of the Koreans were friendly. She watched BJ roll away the tire, but when he struggled to lift it into the bed, she hurried to help him. Struggling, the two pushed and pushed until finally, the lip of the tire made its way over the bed. Pushing one more time, it was finally inside the spare-tire tract. Panting, the two of them smiled feverishly at one another and nodded.

It was then that Bonnie noticed the oddness of the scene. Very suddenly, everything had gone quite silent. She looked back from where they had come from and saw that the farmers that once been walking calmly past them, were gone. Squinting, she crossed her arms in confusion. There was no way there could be farming land anywhere near where they were. It was all dense undergrowth…..then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

As discreetly as she could, Bonnie slid over to a still worn-out BJ and touched the back of his hand with the tips of her fingers. Smiling sweetly, she gritted her teeth and said under her breath, "I don't know if you've noticed the sudden silence around here. Did you see the 'farmers' walking past us not one minute ago? Don't look away—I don't want them to know we've caught on; just nod if you understand." When BJ gave a slight jerk of his head after closely examining the path behind him, Bonnie continued more quickly and quietly. "Alright. I noticed how odd it was for all of them to be traveling at once, so I've worked it out. They must be guerrilla Korean soldiers. We have to get that tire on and get out of here as fast as possible. I'll explain it to Pierce, you explain it to Radar."

BJ bent his shining, golden head towards her and whispered in her ear, "Alright. I don't think Hawkeye is very happy with our little pow-wow. You might want to send him a smoke signal to reassure him." He winked at smiled his 'all-knowing-smile' and casually got back into the jeep.

Bonnie stepped around the back of the jeep and found that Hawkeye did seem to not be pleased about what had just happened. He was tightening the lug nuts unnecessarily quickly and roughly, and his eyes were dark. Kneeling down just as she had before, she tugged the wrench out of his hand and slapped it away when he tried to make a grab for it. "Did you not see those Koreans disappear into the jungle," he breathed furiously. "We have to get out of here." He snapped up and kicked the tire to make sure it was alright.

Bonnie stared at him wordlessly; she figured she was the only one that had noticed the strange going-ons. Suddenly, bullets shattered the silence, most of them hitting the jeep. A ringing filled her ears as she slumped to the ground. A bullet had lodged itself firmly in the upper inner thigh. Groaning, she heaved herself into the cab. Pierce already occupied the front so she slithered to drape herself over BJ's lap, her legs awkwardly sticking out and over the side. His head was already almost touching his knees so they were literally face-to-face. "'llo," she mumbled, trying not to force his head up. "Nice day we're having…"

Suddenly, another sort of boom rang out amongst the guns. Lightning flashed in the sky as a medium sort of rain began to fall. Bonnie's eyes were hooded as she made a hissing noise with her tongue. "Nice…" she mumbled as Hawkeye yelled over the rain, "GO, RADAR!"

Quickly, they were mobile again, mud splattering everywhere as they made their escape. Cries of anger could be heard over the thunder and they didn't slow until they were at least 20 miles away from the attack sight. By then, visibility was very low, and things were going slow; the engine was smoking and creaking, and it gave signs of it dying. Eventually, without any hint from Bonnie, BJ noticed the wound in her leg. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you say you had been shot?" he exclaimed as blood seeped onto his hand that was resting beside her. "Radar. Stop, we have to fix this before she gets gangrene." Not a moment later, the engine died. Upon further examination from Radar, a few stray bullets had found their way into the transmition.

Night was falling, and so was the temperature. They all decided it would be best to leave the jeep where it was; if they pushed it into a ditch, mud might make it completely immobile. Protesting to being carried to the safety of the trees, Bonnie bravely attempted to limp her way over the road and into the jungle. But after losing so much blood, Pierce ignored her struggling, and swept her off of her feet. "Let me down," she said, struggling. "I...I can walk." But with every waking moment, the world around her was becoming less sharp; she knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth even before he did.

"Don't be silly. You're as white as a ghost and your speech is fading which means you're going to faint soon. We have to stitch this up before you catch an infection. BJ is getting the kit and clearing a spot for you." She battered him weakly with her hands before giving up and instead, placing them around his neck. "Do me a favor and don't strangle me."

Bonnie chuckled weakly as she sat up straighter to try and stay awake. They were going about twenty yards into the jungle when they stopped. A crude mat made out of leaves had been set up on a pact dirt floor before them. Pierce controlledly fell to his knees and bent forward to lay Bonnie on it. She unlatched her arms and felt her head hit the ground. "Ugh," she mumbled. "We should have waited until we got….got back…" her head lolled to the side. She watched Pierce as he began to make a cushion for her feet so the blood would rush back to her head.

"We're going to have you fixed up soon," he assured her, taking shelter under the tree as well. Soon enough, Radar turned up, his appearance resembling that of a half-drowned ferret. He sat on her other side and threw a dirt-brown blanket over her. It wasn't completely dry, but it helped. Now all they had to do, was wait for BJ.


	3. Chapter 3

Hawkeye took off his outer jacket and tightly wadded it up. The inner tank top he was wearing was soaked through. It was basically transparent and she could see all the crevices and lines on his body. Shamefully, she looked the other way after catching him looking at her. He delicately lifted her head and pushed the material to make her more comfortable. "It isn't a five star hotel pillow but it will do," he joked. Bonnie gratefully sank her head back down and turned to watch the doctor.

Pierce was suddenly occupied, his hands rummaging what seemed to be unsuccessfully through the med bag. When he looked up again, he caught BJ's eye and shook his head. Before Bonnie could open her mouth, Radar piped up: "What? What's wrong?" the panic in his voice was tangible, Bonnie just hoped he was overreacting.

Neither of them answered right away; the suspense was killing Radar. He kept dodging his eyes back and forth between them like a Pong game. Pierce took out the single bottle of water from the bag and carefully scrubbed his fingernails and forearms up to his elbows. Once the water was spent, he calmly explained (with an edge in his voice) "A bullet or two went through the bag and destroyed all of the morphine bottles. We'll have to operate with no pain killers." He took out a knife and began to cut away her pant leg up to her crotch. His movements were clean and precise although his expression was as stormy as the Korean sky.

Bonnie didn't want to look down at the wound, but she had to know what was happening. By then, he was carefully peeling away the blood-soaked cloth to reveal an incredibly bloody mess. He gingerly touched the bullet hole entry and Bonnie nearly bit her tongue off to hold back the scream. It was the most painful thing that had ever happened to her. She began to grind her teeth as tears swam in her eyes and blurred her vision.

Hawkeye tapped the wound with his forefinger and the hole began to ooze a blackish liquid. "Something is wrong with your blood platelets," muttered Hawkeye halfway to himself. "Your body should be trying to clot by now…" he trailed off uncertainly. "Worst case scenario is artery, but I doubt that's it."

Bonnie groaned and looked away towards the darkening forest. "I don't care. Just do something," she said slowly. Her tongue felt like a large block of sand had replaced the flopping muscle that used to be her tongue. She felt a bead of sweat trickle its way down her cheek and into her mouth. The sourness of the liquid made her gag, but at least she was somewhat hydrated. "Water?" she asked hopefully, glancing at the bag where Pierce had previously found the water.

"Radar. Take this canteen and go find some water," said Pierce, pressing the empty canister into his hands. When he saw Radar staring back at him with an innate look of terror plastered on his face, Peirce moaned. "That's an order…take Beeg with you." There was no mistaking the sudden happiness that flashed across Radar's face. He saluted and marched off in a random direction.

BJ took a fleeting look at Bonnie, his once friendly, calm eyes were glowing with outward concern. "I won't let her go while you're gone," droned Pierce when he looked like he would rather stay with them. BJ rubbed his cold arms and disappeared into the dense canopy after Radar.

The Rain began to come down harder, the droplets fat and juicy looking; like fat pieces of fruit that disintegrated when they hit the floor. Hawkeye watched the rain thoughtfully as he rubbed his bloody forefinger on some moss. Suddenly, he dove back into the bag and re-surfaced with a clean cloth. Bonnie watched silently as he walked into the clearing, seemingly searching the ground for something. For what he could be looking for, she had no clue. Hawkeye pushed his sleek hair out of the way, his movements impatient and jerky. Suddenly, he bent down with his back to her. Bonnie admired the way he balanced delicately on the balls of his army shoes, his pants stretching under the strain.

The captain then realized a strange burning sensation beginning to ignite in her leg. Involuntarily, she clamped her teeth together and hissed loudly. She whimpered and pounded her fist against the ground. The pain felt like napalm, nothing could quench the fire. "Hawkeye," she mewled. "It hurts." A moment later the pain jarred her into a new height of feeling. "Hawkeye!" she yelped. The pain was just so intense she had no idea what to do. Bonnie began to thrash wildly, she needed some way to expend all this adrenaline and to put out the fire. She shut her eyes tightly and sucked in a ragged breath. Her whole body temperature rose, her face becoming hot, maybe hotter than her legs.

Quite suddenly, her arms and legs had a heavy pressure put on them. Her ears were ringing so she couldn't focus. "Bonnie," a far-away voice called. "You need to stop…the blood…it's squirting…STOP!" the sudden force of the scream made a reflect so her eyes snapped open. She stopped thrashing and began to shake uncontrollably.

Hawkeye straddled her body over her hips, his legs below the kneecap holding hers down, his arms planted her own to the ground. He caught her eye and moved his body off of hers. Knelling by her head, he held it in his damp, cool ones. "It's alright. Okay? It's okay…" Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes, but was still shaking uncontrollably. He took his hands away, but the moist-feeling lingered. Bonnie dug her fingernails into her side and pushed. She had no idea how long until the fire would be so painful she would start thrashing again. A cooling sensation washed over her body, a sigh instead of a scream brushing across her open mouth.

The surgeon raised her head ever so slightly to see where the relief had come from. Hawkeye had her leg raised up, her knee resting near his face, propped upon his shoulder. He gently caressed her wound with a wet rag. He moved gently and carefully so as not to further upset the wound. By this time, he had stifled the bleeding, but it still stung. "Where did you get that?" she asked softly after studying him for a moment.

"They were in the medic bag," he replied, his voice sounding heavy like syrup. "After a moment, he absently trailed the rag down her smooth leg and placed it back on the ground. "Beeg and Radar should be back soon," he said hoarsely. Bonnie tried to sit up; she was feeling sleepy. But she knew if she went to sleep, she would probably never wake up again.

Hawkeye stood up and swiped at his back pants. He scratched his head, shifted back and forth, and spotted Bonnie struggling. "Slow down there, soldier," he said, sitting down beside her. He propped himself up on a tree trunk and hoisted her under arms up so she was leaning perpendicular against his knee. "Don't want to fall asleep?" he guessed. A strand of black hair escaped his carefully slicked back hair and fell into his deep green eyes. Bonnie smirked and pushed it back into place for him; but she quickly looked away when she saw him watching her.

A few moments went by and she felt fainter. "Am I going to die?" she asked, her voice strangely steady. She watched his face, but he didn't show any emotion or reply. Instead, his green eyes coldly studied her bare leg. Bonnie's eyes began to water and she looked down, her silvery hair falling into a curtain around her face. Was this how she was going to go?

She sniffed quietly and watched her leg as it began to leak crimson liquid again. Sighing she stopped crying and pushed her hair away. She noticed her breathes becoming shallow, but tried to hide it. Hawkeye seemed to know what was going on. Soon she began to shiver, her body was losing heat quickly, her face becoming as white as a beacon.

Hawkeye looked like he couldn't stand it any longer; it was obvious the jacket wasn't keeping her warm. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her into his lap. Bonnie curled into his chest like a child, her arms and knees drawing closer to her body. "So…so-s-so cold," she gasped. She needed some external heat, his damp shirt was not helping, but he squeezed her closer anyways. Pierce began to roughly rub her arms, desperately trying to get some heat back into her arms. Bonnie's lips sputtered and popped, cold breath painfully escaping her lungs. She craned her neck and pressed her lips to the only exposed fleshy part of him: the hollow part of his neck. Hawkeye cringed but did not move away. "There would be an easier way to heat you up," he mumbled, his voice chords humming in her ears.

Bonnie's head was buzzing and after a moment she murmured, "How?"

Hawkeye swallowed, his neck rolling like a wave in the sea as if it was under his skin. A calloused hand cupped the side of her face; she let it pull her to face him. "Hmm?" she asked after a moment of him staring into her eyes.

Pierce leaned forward but hesitated; his liquid gem-like eyes crackling with tension. Raven black hair stuck to his forehead and ripped water into his eyes. Bonnie reached up a shaking hand and combed it back into place again. Suddenly his hand was over her arm, keeping her hand in place. Trapping her chin between a slender thumb and pointer finger, he leaned forward. Bonnie stiffened uncertainly, her hand dropping to his chest. Surprising herself, she looped a frail hand around his neck and pulled him closer.

"You won't have to worry while I'm around," he whispered, tufts of warm air caressing her lips invitingly. Bonnie's breath began to come in short gasps as he leaned forward, she didn't know if she could attribute them to her loss of blood or the excitement of what was going to come.

Bonnie moistened her already wet lips and closed her eyes. She stayed still as something warm and dewy connected with hers. Without hesitation, she let her lips fall open in a natural position. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, his arms becoming firm around her shaking body. He rubbed her shivering back and sighed.

Tiny lights popped behind her eyes as the kiss deepened. She tried to breathe in, but there was no oxygen to be had. Opening her eyes in a panic, all she could see was blackness. Suddenly, her supply of oxygen had run out and everything was falling. Pierce's strong arms seemed to melt away and she felt her body go limp.


	4. Chapter 4

"She'll come around soon enough," Bonnie heard a voice say.

She could not feel her arms or legs from the intense cold, but Bonnie was aware that arms were still latched tightly around her. There was a silence as a rush of wind flowed through the little clearing they were camped out in. A few owls rustled in the trees and a symphony of crickets sung throughout the grasses and bushes.

"So the surgery went well?" piped what could only be Radar.

"As well as I could, Radar; which is still pretty damn fantastic," said a quiet Hawkeye from a few feet away.

Bonnie attempted to twist her head so she could see who exactly was holding her, but when she heard the voice above her ear, she knew who it was.

"Yes, you did very well," BJ said quietly. "She'll be ready to move tomorrow. Well she won't be, but we have to get moving by tomorrow. Her breathing has stabilized and after we make sure that her leg can heal properly, we should be on our way. If she can't walk, we can each take turns helping her along. It shouldn't be too hard. There's only about twenty miles left in our journey. If we get a good head-start, we should be home in time for supper." He shifted his seat, arched his back a bit, and hugged her closer to his chest.

"Couldn't we have built a fire, Beeg?" came Radar's shivering voice.

"Can't risk it, Radar. We should also be keeping our voices down just in case any guerrillas find us. That would be disastrous. So keep your voice down," muttered Hawkeye which seemed to shut Radar up.

Bonnie squirmed a moment as her leg began to itch and feel uncomfortable. BJ barely even noticed (or pretended not to) as she nestled her body closer to his, her hands braced against his chest. She stretched her fingers and slowly scratched at his rising and falling chest.

"Hey, Beeg. Why don't you stop being so selfish and share some of the heat?" asked an annoyed sounding Hawkeye.

"We both agreed you weren't keeping her warm enough, remember? You don't have the same surface area that I do. Not to mention I'm wearing a rain poncho that can cover the both of us. That's what you get for not thinking ahead," BJ scolded.

"Can we just try and get some sleep? We'll have to get up in a few hours," moaned Radar.

"Yeah. Can you knuckleheads quiet down? Some of us are trying to recover from a bullet wound, here," Bonnie mumbled.

The three men chuckled and all seemed to settle down for the night. After a few minutes of listening to BJ's breath quiet and slow, Bonnie drifted off in a restful sleep until dawn the next day.

Bonnie awoke with a start, her head pounding as if there were bullets being fired from inside her skull. "Blegh," she muttered and pulled BJ's arm more securely around her aching body. A stream of sunlight was hitting her directly in the eye, which signaled that it was time for them to get up and get moving.

She pushed the coat off of both of them, but immediately pulled it back again because it was still slightly raining. Bonnie looked around to see the four of them all huddled together under the large tree. She was still curled up in BJ's lap, and a few feet away, Hawkeye's head lolled against Radar's shoulder as they snored contentedly together. Smiling, she looked down to see her wound was tightly bound with what looked to be the remainder of her pant leg Hawkeye had torn off the previous day.

Deciding it was time to wake the boys, Bonnie looked to BJ's face and was startled to see him watching her under slightly hooded eyes. "How do you feel?" he asked, his arms falling away from her and to his sides.

Bonnie nodded to her wound and replied "I can feel it, but that's a good sign. It isn't bleeding anymore, so I think I can move on today."

BJ nodded and carefully set her on the ground beside him so he could wake the others. "Wake up, gentlemen. It is time we set out for home."

"Home is across an ocean. Do you think you could swim that far?" came Hawkeye's snide remark. A few moments later he groaned, cracked his neck and shook Radar awake. He stood up, made a quick assessment of the weather, and turned to the party. "We should get moving soon if we want to get home before supper."

All three of the boys stood up and worked out a series of shifts to help Bonnie walk. First, would be Hawkeye, then Radar, and finally BJ. They would cycle through each person every thirty minutes until they were home.

After securing the poncho around Hawkeye and Bonnie, Hawkeye slung an arm around her waist, pulled her hand over his shoulders, and they began to limp towards their jeep. "It would be best to stay a few yards off of the main road just in case," said Bonnie. "It may mean we will go slower, but at least we won't be caught by surprise."

The party agreed, and after Radar and BJ quickly surveyed the vehicle for any useful items or firearms, they set off in the direction for home.


End file.
